1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to illuminating ceiling structures, and more specifically to light-distributing ceiling structures of the indirect type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-distributing ceiling structures conventionally utilize a grid, a plastic panel, or some other form of decorative drop ceiling, disposed between a light source and an area to be illuminated. The light source may be one or more fluorescent lighting fixtures, for example. While these prior art arrangements usually provide pleasing results, it would be desirable to be able to utilize a less costly lighting arrangement, if the aesthetics are not unduly sacrificed. Less costly light-distributing ceiling structures of the prior art are usually much less attractive, however, and are not utilized when it is essential that the lighting arrangement be aesthetically pleasing.